


touch starved

by algebraicmutiny



Series: the gays, calamari edition [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, agjdhsjgd, ambiguous sex scene, hi my names Gay, hope y'all like this im, its so short im crying, my new legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algebraicmutiny/pseuds/algebraicmutiny
Summary: "More often than not, she finds herself leaning into Mari, longing for her touch, craving the feeling of her long fingers sweeping across her face (and then downwards, underneath her shirt, skittering along the planes of her abdomen and her stomach, tracing the outline of her hipbones through her skirt)."





	touch starved

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and gross but i got a boyfriend halfway through writing it so. good luck fic i guess? may all ur wishes come true

"Tell me, Kanan," Mari starts, twisting around to look at the other girl, and Kanan can already feel that this is going to be either stupid, mean, dangerous, or any combination thereof, and every single one of would inevitably be headache inducing. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Oh, so it's stupid today," Kanan blurts out, before she can stop herself, and internally winces at the wording. Mari frowns at her, forehead creasing, and Kanan laments over how unfairly cute she is.

"It's not stupid," Mari whines, flicking her hair back and kicking her heels against the floor. "It's a legitimate question!"

"Why do you want to know?" Mari blinks and grins.

"So you haven't? Me neither!" Kanan is about to ask how she got that, and why, why she brought it up, why she's so interested, why she's so cute— just as the bell rings. Mari swears softly. "We're gonna be late, let's go!"

Kanan ends up drifting off during Japanese lit; she dreams about Mari and her wide amber eyes, her pink lips curved into a pout, and the golden hair she longs to sift through her fingers. There's pale skin she wants to map out under her fingertips, draw circles and meaningless words into, just to feel the warmth of another human being against her.

She doesn't usually touch people at all, except maybe for Chika, who has a habit of draping herself over the nearest convenient human being and yelling about how hungry she is (she's honestly more like a cat than a human, sometimes). It usually doesn't bother her-- she keeps to herself, and others do the same. That's that. But now, more often than not, she finds herself leaning into Mari, longing for her touch, craving the feeling of her long fingers sweeping across her face (and then downwards, underneath her shirt, skittering along the planes of her abdomen and her stomach, tracing the outline of her hipbones through her skirt).

Kanan invites Mari over after school, and she grins, saying that she'll be over in half an hour, forty five minutes at most. Kanan absentmindedly wonders how many beers she could drink in that amount of time (she knows it's more than ten, but she decidedly doesn't think about that fateful night at Dia's house when she had been challenged to a drinking contest; she threw up in a bush on the way to Mari's house afterwards. Mari had let her crawl into bed with her, allowing Kanan to cling to her like an overemotional octopus and whisper nonsense into her shoulder, sloppily kissing up and down her neck).

She's nursing her second bottle when Mari knocks on the door, wearing a short floral dress that whips up in the wind, and Kanan can't stop her eyes from travelling up and down appreciatively-- she can feel her face colouring as she blurts out, "You look awesome."

Mari laughs, eyes fixed on Kanan's face as she says, "So do you. Want to go for a walk?"

Kanan looks down at herself, deciding that yes, shorts and her bikini top look fine, really, and grabs her flip flops. "Sounds great. Want a beer?"

They end up walking down the beach in the orange light of the sunset, Mari dangling her shoes in one hand and grasping Kanan's waist with the other. Kanan can't help but lean into it, sighing, fingers fluttering nervously around Mari's back, pressing against her shoulder blades lightly before skittering off into another direction. Mari laughs at this, and retracts her hand just to grab Kanan's own, lacing their fingers together and swinging their arms back and forth. Kanan laughs as well. This is nice, she thinks to herself, as she is pulled along by Mari's insistent tug.

When Mari stops and pulls her in, wrapping her arms around Kanan's waist and resting her forehead against Kanan's own, she can't really think much, except for, 'Oh, I see,' because she's slightly buzzed and not very focused. Perhaps, she thinks, this is it. Mari's eyes are wide and bright and staring into her own, amber and golden, absolutely beautiful.

"You're gorgeous," Kanan murmurs, and Mari surges forward, capturing her lips in her own.

Mari's lips are as soft and as warm as Kanan expected, and she feels herself melting into her embrace, throwing her arms around Mari's neck and pressing further forward. Mari hums into the kiss and cradles Kanan's jaw in one hand, the other splayed across her lower back and, oh, she thinks, isn't this perfect?

Because Kanan feels warm, warmer than she has ever felt, the skin to skin contact feeling just right, and she can finally card her fingers through blonde hair, finally draw words and pictures into soft skin, finally touch, touch the way she has wanted to for two years now.

They walk home with their fingers tangled together, shoulders pressed against each other and laughs intermingling, because this is perfect, just the way it is.

Later that evening, Mark pulls Kanan into her bedroom, eyes smiling, and now Kanan knows what sunshine looks like splayed over her pillows, and knows what soft skin feels like under her, hitching breaths fanned out over her collarbone. There are fingertips pressed into her scalp, and she dips her head into it, chasing the feeling the way she would chase a wave under the sun.

She loves the feeling of nimble fingers combing through her hair as she falls asleep— fingers that play the violin and the piano, that fold worksheets into paper cranes and slip them into her pockets, that twist her locks into braids and make daisy chains for her to put in her hair. Maybe Mari will teach her, she thinks idly, reaching out and making grabby hands at the other girl, who grins sleepily and lets her hands drift down to smooth over Kanan's cheekbones.

"Mm," she mumbles, and Kanan laughs lightly.

"Yeah?" she asks, and Mari pulls her close.

"Love you," she whispers, and Kanan wraps her arms around her.

"Love you too," she says, and with that, she drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was short and gross. good luck in whatever ur doin, im sure youll do great!


End file.
